monstersincmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
If I Didn't Have You
If I Didn't Have You is a song from Monsters, Inc. written by Randy Newman and performed by John Goodman as Sulley and Billy Crystal as Mike. This song helped Newman win his very first Academy Award. Prior to this Oscar win, Randy Newman had previously been nominated for 15 Oscars in the Best Score and Best Song categories, without a single win. It is listed as Track 1 on the Monsters, Inc. Soundtrack. This song was also performed by the Western band Riders in the Sky on its 2002 album Monsters, Inc. Scream Factory Favorites, listed also as Track 1. It was also performed by Hannah Montana co-stars Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment for the Disneymania 6 album. The song was produced by Bryan Todd. The two also filmed a music video for their remake. Lyrics If I were a rich man With a million or two I'd live in a penthouse In a room, with a view And if I were handsome (No way) It could happen Those dreams do come true I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' Can I tell you something? For years I have envied (You green with it) Your grace and your charm Everyone loves you, you know? (Yes I know, I know, I know) I must admit it, big guy You always come through I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you You and me together That's how it Always should be One without the other Don't mean nothing to me Nothing to me Ya I wouldn't be nothin' (Aw now) If I didn't have you To serve I'm just A punky little eyeball And a funky optic nerve Hey, I never told you this Sometimes I get a little blue (Looks good on you) But I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you Let's dance (haha) Look, Ma, I'm dancin' Would you let me lead? Look at That's it two big guys Who are light on their feet Don't you dare dip me Don't you dare dip me Don't you dare dip me Ow, I should have stretched Yes, I wouldn't be nothin' If I didn't have you (I know what you mean, Sulley, because) I wouldn't know Where to go (Me too because I) Or know, what to do (Why do you keep singin' my part?) I don't have to say it (Aw, say it anyway) Cause we both know It's true I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Youuuuu One more time, big one Don't have to say it Where'd everybody come from? Oh, we both know it's true Let's take it home, big guy I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have You, you, you A-E-I-O That means you Ya Category:Songs